


Rockin' Around the Awkward

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Family time during tense times, gotta love the Corinthos and Alcazars.





	Rockin' Around the Awkward

**Rockin' Around the Awkward**  
  
“You could smile a little, babe.” Sage urged, tugging on his arm as they made their way towards the front door, “You did agree to celebrate the New Year with family, remember?”  
  
Michael forced a thin smile, trying to mentally count to ten as her finger inched towards the doorbell, “Guess I should’ve been more specific about whose family, huh?”  
  
“Let’s try not to forget that it was Diego who saved my life about a month ago, made sure I had the opportunity to return to you and little Louie.”  
  
Michael wanted to remind her of a few things in return, but he refused to give her cousin the satisfaction. Sage’s blood tie to Diego was thicker than any blade of truth he could yield; keeping her safe and at his side was ultimately Michael’s most desired outcome.  
  
“Thank you.” Sage acknowledged his ability to restrain his outburst; pressing the doorbell quickly, she moved her hand to his behind and gave him a firm squeeze. When his wide eyes met hers, she gave him a wink, “I’ll make sure you’re rewarded for your good behavior later.”  
  
Needing something a little more to sustain him, Michael brought her body to his and gave her a deep kiss despite her bubbling laughter.  
  
The loud clearing of his throat interrupted their tight embrace; reluctantly breaking his stare into her ebony eyes, Michael glanced over his shoulder to see her cousin standing there, “Did we miss anything interesting?”  
  
“Of course not.” Diego opened his arms to embrace his cousin, “Parties are dull until all  _Alcazars_  are present.”  
  
Sage stepped into his awaiting arms, releasing a loud groan, “Don’t forget, it’ll be Corinthos soon.”   
  
“Oh, how could anyone forget how determined you are to marry…” Diego mimicked Michael’s action, pin thin smile residing on his lips as he gestured towards him, “ _this_  guy.”  
  
~*~  
  
If it was not for his son, Michael was sure this night would be impossible.   
  
Little Louie called Diego his  _‘Ego’_  and continually reached for him like he was a waffle; his still somewhat chunky hands would reach for Diego’s dark locks while the man whispered Spanish lullabies; it was that same easiness with his son and his woman that made Michael hate Diego. The man had proved extremely dangerous in the past, and Michael doubted his recent reemergence meant anything good for Sage.  
  
Still, as much as Diego entertained his son, he did even more for Sage; Michael would never pretend to approve of their relationship, yet he understood it. Their bond with family was one thing they mutually accepted about each other, especially upon agreement that Louie now came before everyone and everything.  
  
“I want to make a toast!” Sage’s abrupt announcement came with the rushing wave of her hand for Michael to join her side as Diego stood on the opposite; this was a very bad sign.  
  
Michael took a proud stance at her side, cutting his eyes at Diego momentarily before accepting a glass of champagne.  
  
“I don’t know how it was…that an entire year ago…I wanted desperately to have a family,” Her eyes were glossed with tears even as her smile grew wider, “and now I have the most incredible family that anyone could ever ask for. I have a cousin who,” She paused, looking to Diego, “would risk his very life to make sure my son never went a day without his mama.” Diego squeezed her hand in agreement before Sage’s attention returned to Michael, “And you forgave me for probably—the biggest mistake I’ve ever made…when I didn’t trust you.”  
  
Michael hated to return to that moment, when she left him wondering what else he could have possibly done and the way she returned – bringing Louie into his life before he had a single second to plan anything for their family.  
  
“But coming back to you, having Louie, has given me so much more than I could have ever imagined.” Sage brought a hand to his cheek, sighing, “Thank you for letting me be a mom to our amazing little boy.”  
  
Michael managed a half-grin, unwilling to truly acknowledge how much her secret nearly cost them…including her presence in his life.  
  
“Salud!” Sage finished, raising her glass to the room as the guests echoed her sentiment.  
  
~*~  
  
_Almost two years ago…_  
  
“Sage?” Michael frowned at the stillness of her apartment, noting how bare tables appeared and how ‘clean’ her home was, “I can’t be that late.”  
  
A soft laugh left his lips as he shut the front door, the roses in his hand falling to his side as he listened for a footstep, a signal she was home.  
  
Hearing nothing, he made his way to her bedroom where the door was slightly ajar; pushing it open, he saw nothing but an envelope on the pristinely kept bed.  
  
Seeing his name on the envelope, he set the roses on the edge of the bed and stared at her handwriting.   
  
The news about his father finding signs of her family had caused unnecessary tension in their already rollercoaster relationship; Starr’s return to town only amplified their uncertainty about one another.   
  
However, her letter sitting there was the worst sign of all.  
  
They were over.  
  
~*~  
  
“Michael?”  
  
When he heard her voice, his nerves were calmed and his smile could return.   
  
Sage was home, and she would not leave him again.  
  
Michael turned to face her, extending a hand as she approached, “I say we celebrate out here with the people who really matter.”  
  
She glanced around the terrace, narrowing her eyes, “It’s just me and you.”  
  
“That was gonna be my next point.” Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her tight as he lifted her feet slightly off the ground; as the call of a countdown began inside, he whispered a breath away from her lips, “I can’t wait for our new year together.”  
  
Sage’s thumbs stroked his cheeks, perfectly comfortable in his hold, “You better marry me, Corinthos.”  
  
“Just say when and where.”


End file.
